Amargo
by AkiraHilar
Summary: A pesar de haber llorado lo que buscaba, no lo puede disfrutar. Le han amargado la victoria.


Fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, después del capítulo 12. Si no has visto la serie, te invito a verla antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Amargo**

El oro, había ganado el oro. Había luchado incansablemente por él, había llevado su cuerpo al límite. Lo había saboreado tan cerca en los últimos GP y él mismo se había propuesto no volver a sentirlo rozar sus dedos. JJ no le quitó el oro de nuevo. No logró alcanzar la dificultad de sus pasos. Había agregado un elemento más a su favor, aprovechando la flexibilidad de su joven cuerpo para lograr la envidiada medalla.

Y ahora, no sentía nada.

Mientras recibía la medalla, sus ojos aún estaban ligeramente hinchados por el llanto. Se sentía vacío, drenado, como si con las lágrimas se hubiera esfumado sus fuerzas. Le dolía los brazos y las piernas y su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Maldijo a Victor, que había sido incapaz de hacer algo para retener a Yuuri. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dejado que el retiro de Yuuri le afectara. Por qué era eso, era Yuuri, Yuuri se había convertido en su debilidad y fortaleza en ese año.

Enfocó su mirada en el brillo dorado de su medalla y no pudo sentir nada. La euforia que pudo haber sentido en otro momento se había convertido en una total vacuidad, y en cierto modo, se sentía enojado por ello. La sujetó con suavidad, como si aún no creyera del todo que realmente la tenía en sus manos. Había pensado muchas cosas que hacer con ella, como morderla, besarla, enseñarla en lo alto con orgullo.

¿Pero cómo hacer todo eso si Yuuri se iba?

Su victoria era amarga y había perdido el sentido. No estaba seguro de que con sus errores y la casi nula diferencia entre ellos el oro hubiera logrado detener a Yuuri en la pista. Odiaba tener la sensación de que el agua se escurría por sus dedos, pero viéndolo objetivamente, ¿qué podría hacer él, Yuri Plisetsky, para retenerlo? ¿Qué que el mismo Victor Nikiforov no hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo en primer lugar?

«Idiota…»

Rezongó cuando bajó del podio. Ni siquiera respondió al saludo de JJ quien con una de sus típicas bromas pretendió hacerle ver que había aprovechado su desafortunado quiebre en el programa corto. No estaba para bromas y se lo hizo ver con su mirada. Estaba era para encerrarse en el vestidor y echarse a llorar como lo había hecho Yuuri un año atrás, solo que el pensamiento mismo era una patada en su estómago. Era tanto y era tan fuerte que él mismo se sentía vertido en arenas movedizas. Cada movimiento que hiciera lo hundía más y la sensación de no respirar se intensificaba amenazando con matarlo.

Patinó sin ánimos, porque el hielo empezaba a quemarle. Su mirada estaba sin dirección, perdida dentro de sí mismo mientras las cuchillas se deslizaban con suavidad en la pista.

―¡Yuri! ―Escuchó la voz de Yuuri llamándolo y se detuvo sintiéndose tenso.

Le provocaba hacer muchas cosas ahora que sentía la presencia del japonés acercándose a su espalda. Le provocaba empujarlo, golpearlo, gritarle que era un cretino que no merecía siquiera tocar la pista de hielo. Que jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado y que sabía que solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo para Victor y todos ellos.

Todo se quedó trabado en la garganta, en forma de una piedra de plomo. Incluso el sabor metálico subía a su lengua.

―Quería felicitarte por ganar. Yo quería hacerlo, pero, lo has hecho muy bien. ―Yuuri con la honestidad que a muchas veces lo caracterizaba, le extendió la mano.

Para Yurio, era una despedida. La piedra bajó hasta su corazón y lo detuvo allí, congelándole la sangre. Miró su mano extendida y dejó de escuchar el resto. Como si todo se hubiera vuelto silencio, desaparecido, incluso las luces de su derredor rodeándolo de pura oscuridad.

Yuuri se iría. En cuanto saliera de la pista dejaría todo y él nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver de nuevo su forma de patinar, perfecta, como siempre quiso. Competir con un igual, alguien que le había mostrado una calidez que él no conocía, con padres que le amaban, con personas que con su amabilidad también habían tocado su corazón.

Estaba acabando… si le tomaba la mano estaba acabando. Dejaría ir a Yuuri y vería a Victor emerger en la pista. ¿Qué motivación tendría? Nunca le interesó competir contra Victor, sabía que Victor no tardaría en retirarse, no había nada que lo impulsara a destronarlo antes de tiempo. Su patinaje era perfecto, pero no sentía nada de él, no creía que pudiera sentir algo si ahora Yuuri se retiraba.

Cualquier cosa que Yuuri pudiera haber cambiado en Victor moriría; Victor volvería a morir, justo como él sentía que estaba muriendo.

Apretó los dientes. Sus ojos ardieron mas no se humedecieron. Tensó sus músculos y sin poderlo detener, manoteó la mano de Yuuri y le miró con ira reprimida. Yuuri lo observó sorprendido, con sus ojos almendrados tratando de leer lo que Yurio no quería decir. Porque sí, había querido soltar algo, pero su garganta se quedó paralizada y su lengua no se pudo mover. Tenía la clara impresión de querer escupirle en la cara, y la imposibilidad de lograrlo.

―Yurio…

―Vete al infierno, cerdo. ―Masculló entre los dientes―. Ya me dijeron que te vas. Termina de hacerlo de una buena vez. Te dije, no hay lugar para dos Yuri.

Yuuri pudo verlo. No era igual que la otra vez. La decepción se filtraba en sus ojos y ahora podía entenderlo. No entendía cómo lo supo, pero podía entender lo que sentía. Yurio sabía que pensaba retirarse y lo odiaba por eso. No pudo sentirse peor.

De su sorpresa, salió para mostrar una expresión sentida. Yurio miró hacía un lado y no quiso seguir allí, con él, alargando lo inevitable. Era ya de por sí ridículo de su parte el querer retenerlo cuando no eran nada, no serían nada y no debería pretender ser lo contrario. Se giró para ya darle fin.

―Yurio, ―escuchó de nuevo, al darle la espalda. Yurio esta vez no volteó…―. Aún no me retiraré.

«Aún no me retiraré»

Los ojos verdes de Yurio se abrieron todo lo posible, mientras algunos mechones que se habían zafado de su peinado cubrían su rostro aún cabizbajo.

―¡El próximo año volveré y voy a romper tu marca en el programa corto!

No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí? No podía estar jugando con eso, ¿o sí? Yurio volteó tan rápido como pudo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de enmascarar su expresión, así que lo que vio Yuuri fue a Yurio en su total claridad. Sus ojos brillantes mirándolo sorprendido, la sensación de alivio navegando por sus venas y dándole espacio para respirar. Yurio mismo sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía dándole espacio y que cualquier pena era disipada, solo con saber que Yuuri no se iría aún.

Yuuri pudo verlo de nuevo, tan claro, que no pudo evitar sonreír. En sus ojos se leía un agradecimiento por hacerle ver que sí, él quería continuar…

―¡Eso crees cerdo! ―Le señaló su mano. Sus ojos ahora tenían un nuevo brillo asumiendo el reto―. ¡Te haré chuleta de cerdo el próximo año, y romperé tu marca del programa libre! ¡Sólo mírame! ―Exclamó con sentimientos encontrados.

Yuuri le mantuvo una sonrisa confiada, feliz, completa. Una sonrisa suave que parecía ser capaz de arrullarlo y despejar la mayor parte de los sentimientos pesados que lo rodeaban. Una sonrisa como la luz del día, atravesando las nubes de San Petersburgo.

Una luz que lo hizo sonreír.

Sus miradas encontradas expresaban mil cosas imposibles de definir con palabras. Agradecimiento, felicidad, motivación, admiración; era un collage de ellas, en las sonrisas dibujadas y en sus miradas llenas de aceptación.

Al terminar, le dolió ver hacía donde Yuuri se dirigía, y saber que lo que él recibía de Victor era algo distinto a lo que podría él entregarle. Como solía ocurrir, sintió ese retorcijón cuando los vio abrazarse en el suelo. Cuando al acercarse a ellos, pudo ver la expresión entregada de Yuuri hacía Victor, y su medalla plateada tratando de competir con el oro de los anillos.

No quería analizar las razones, tampoco quería darles peso. Le emitió a Victor una mirada comunicativa, un reto velado y una amenaza latente que el mayor pudo entender y devolver con una sonrisa confiada mientras abrazaba a su compañero.

Se arrepentirían de haber amargado su primera victoria… solo por ello, ganaría de nuevo el Grand Prix Final y batiría ambos records. Se lo juró con una sonrisa confiada y con sus ojos exudando fuego.

«Así que mírame, Yuuri»


End file.
